


Insiders

by ANonnieMouse (A_Damned_Scientist)



Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplaying Character, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/ANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always been something between them, a certain spark. It just took the right situation to bring it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insiders

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to prompts for Cliff Simon/Claudia Black RPF on the SGKinkMeme on Livejournal. I did some research and couldn’t find any previous RPF for this pairing, so I just had to give it a go.
> 
> Warnings: Because it is a kinkmeme it is smut. BB/CB fundamentalists should probably look away now, because it certainly isn’t BB/CB. There is a dom/sub theme here, because AFAICS the only other sensible option for this pair would be Nonconsent, and I’m not comfortable going there right now.
> 
> Disclaimer: No truth here, no real people, no money made and (sadly) no beta. It’s not easy to find people willing to beta read RPF smutfics, even more so for a pairing that I have never seen rpf-ficced before. Sorry in advance for any shortcomings which result.

“Stop! This isn’t really working,” Claudia gave her head one swift shake, feeling her loose, heavy hair brushing and tumbling sensuously across her bare shoulders as she did so. She and Cliff had been rehearsing their SGC interrogation scene from Insiders for a good twenty minutes and she was growing increasingly frustrated. Things just weren’t panning out in a way that she was satisfied with.

“In what way?” Cliff frowned. His fingers relaxed and then let go of her neck as he leant away from her, slipping out of character. That didn’t stop him running his finger down her cheek towards her chin as he did so, though. Claudia loved it when he did things like that – little flirty extras that went beyond what could be strictly justified by two people who just worked together. Perks of the job.

“You need to be more domineering.” Claudia challenged him.

Cliff shot her a sceptical, lopsided smile. “What? Grabbing your throat isn’t dominating enough?”

“That’s just violence,” Claudia replied, pushing away from the table she’d been leaning against and pacing back and forth. “With our characters’ histories…” she paused, summoning her acting skills to try to make what she was about to say sound like it was all about the job rather than what turned her on personally.

“I want to see and feel the spark between us,” Claudia pouted at him. She had his full and individed attention now, of that she was sure. “I want people to believe we’ve had sex. A lot of sex.”

“There’s always method acting..?” Cliff suggested with a laugh and a wink. She refused to comment on how much the thought of that approach appealed to her.

“You need to dominate me... her,” she corrected herself in a flash. “Vala. In a more… sexual way.”

“Really?” He wiggled his eyebrows and bared his teeth, starting to circle her like a predator around his prey. She quite liked how it made her feel: As though he might just be about to ravish her.

“You don’t think you’re up to it?” She challenged, staring him down, wondering if he was as turned on right now as she was.

“Are you?” He smirked back. She glanced at his pants. Yes, he seemed up for it. He seemed pretty aroused.

“Just show me what you’ve got, Cliff,” She drawled as casually and contemptuously as she could manage. “Right here, right now,”

Cliff half growled, half-snarled in response and pressed in close against her again, aggressively invading her personal space. But this time, instead of reaching to take her neck in a strangle hold she felt his finger trace its way down her neck and across her shoulder blade. She shivered involuntarily.

“I told you to dominate me, not tickle me,” Claudia sneered, part of her wanting to goad him into behaving more like Ba’al might be expected to act. She wanted to get this scene right. It was a big scene for their characters.

Cliff arched an eyebrow and lifted the corner of his tightly-pressed lips in a silent snarl of anger. His finger hooked under the strap of her tank top. Without warning he jerked the strap down, off her shoulder with a snort of superiority. Claudia felt a small shock of surprise and arousal jolt through her, warming her inside, putting her nerves on edge. He hadn’t done much, true, but it was a start, a definite step in the right direction.

“You. Are going to do…” Cliff’s voice was husky now, almost threatening. There was an edge to his actions while his words poured out like treacle. He reached his other hand up and snagged the second strap of her tank top, then tugged it off her shoulder with a savage jerk. It was only her arms, which were braced against the table behind her, which probably saved her breasts from popping out by limiting how far the fabric could easily move. “Exactly.  What I tell you to do.” Cliff concluded his demands, his eyes sparkling with sexual magnetism. Claudia melted a little inside.

“And why would I do that…?” Claudia tried desperately to keep her voice and breathing steady. It was still just the pair of them rehearsing, doing their jobs. This was what they wanted from the scene: a strong edge of sexuality that went beyond the show’s usual comfortable levels of vanilla flirting and into something far darker and kinkier. Besides, in addition to Claudia’s feeling that they had finally found the edginess that they had been looking for, the truth was that she was incredibly turned on. It would be unprofessional to show it, though, she told herself. They were actors rehearsing: nothing more to see here. Honest.

“Because, like every woman, you just love submitting to the bad boy, being told what to do,” Cliff was leaning in close enough that his cheek was brushing hers, with his weight half pinning her to the table, and his hot breath caressing her neck arousing her. “Don’t you Claudia.” He whispered in her ear.

Claudia gasped softly as if in reply, but it was not just from the arrogant challenge of his words. As he’d been leaning in over her she had felt his fingertips slip under the hem at either side of her tank top, just where the curve of her breasts met the tender, sensitive flesh of her armpits. She hadn’t protested, even though she was going wild anticipating what he might do next. “You call that being bad?” she snorted disparagingly, secretly hoping, if she were honest with herself, that he would take the challenge and rise to it.

“Bad,” he punctuated the word by yanking his right hand down, exposing her left breast. “Bad.” He repeated, enunciating the word clearly, right in her face as he repeated the movement with his left hand, freeing her second breast.

Claudia gasped more loudly now. She had good reason too, as he had wasted no time in then seizing her left nipple between his finger and thumb, tweaking it hard, even as his mouth sank down and latched hard onto her right nipple.

“Is that really all you’ve got!” Claudia panted as steadily as she could manage, trying to cover her sexual arousal with a stream of words and a cloak of bravado. “I thought you were a bad boy. I thought you were going to tell me what to do… Show me what you’ve got…”

Cliff growled in anger and levered himself away from her, his hands settling on her shoulders, gripping her hard enough to press the digits deep into her flesh.

“You want bad!? Down on your knees, then!” He snarled. His hands were exerting a firm, but not overwhelming pressure on her shoulder to back up his demand. She felt compelled to obey, folding her long, slender legs beneath her as she sank down in front of him, settling on her knees and heels. “You want to see what I’ve got?” He sneered. Claudia had a pretty good idea what he’d got: his bulge was at just below her eye level and, from the way it was straining against the fabric and fastenings of his pants, he looked about as aroused as she was. “Undo it!” He demanded.

Claudia froze, suddenly unsure what to do. “I said undo it!” Cliff repeated, his voice stern, commanding. Goa’uld like. I’m a married woman, Claudia told herself as her hands took on a life of their own and nervously approached his bulge. I don’t sleep with my co-stars, her inner voice continued as her fingers traced the size, shape and firmness of him. But it’s just acting, workshopping our characters the voice added as she tugged open the fastening. Besides, I’m not actually going to _sleep_ with him, so it’s not a problem, her train of thought continued, derailing only when his fully-engorged member sprang forth from his open fly, eagerly bobbing about just inches in front of her face.

“Now suck it!” Cliff insisted, one of his hands already reaching around to the back of her head to push her forward and down onto him. “C’mon!” she heard him demand as his tip pressed against her lips. “Kiss it, lick it. Do that tongue trick of yours. Show me what YOU’VE got!”

Claudia could feel the heat of her own arousal pooling between her legs. This was what she’d wanted. This was what she’d goaded him to achieve. She did exactly as she was told. First she kissed the bead of salty precum from his tip, letting it spread through her mouth, relishing the flavour. Then she moistened her lips with a long, nervous lick as a prelude to leaning forward and slowly drawing him inside. She pursed her lips tightly around first his tip and then his shaft as she sucked him further and further into her mouth. For one, two, three slow strokes she worked her lips slowly up and down his length, teasing the base of his shaft with flicks from the tip of her tongue as she went. Finally she gave him what she knew he wanted: as she came to the end of another in-out stroke, she nibbled hard with her teeth against his cockhead as a prelude, a teaser for what she was about to do. When she heard him starting to snatch his breath between gasps of pleasure she rolled her tongue hard, pulsating it against his tips, bestowing wave upon wave of unimaginably erotic stimulation upon him.

Claudia could tell he was about to come from the way he was starting to twitch, from the way his breathing had stepped up from gasps to pants and from the way he began to cry out. His hands fell away from her head, tangling through her hair, losing all rational direction. She braced herself for the first warm, wet blast of cum to empty into her mouth. She wanted to share in his climax, to taste him, to fill her mouth with his seed.

But just as his gasps reached a crescendo, he pulled away from her by an inch. She felt the first rope of his warm, sticky cum splash against her cheek. It was followed in less than a heartbeat by another, spraying up her forehead and into her hair, then another and another, the beads landing hither and thither across her face. Desperate not to be denied her stake in his orgasm, she opened her mouth wide and managed to capture the fourth and most of the fifth burst. A sixth blast streaked past her ear and into her hair. How much cum did Cliff have? He must have been saving it up for her for weeks! Not much more, as it transpired.

As his climax finally subsided Claudia flashed a glance down, watching as a bead of cum dripped from her nose to land between her bare breasts. As she watched it slowly traced its way down into her cleavage.

She reached down a finger to scoop it up. “So, is _that_ all _you’ve_ got then?” she chuckled before ostentatiously licking her finger, arching a cum-spattered eyebrow up at him. He grinned down at her.

“On the contrary.” Cliff smirked. “Stand up, drop your pants and bend over the table… I’ll show you.”

“But…” Didn’t he have to recover? Did she really turn him on that much that he thought he could get it up again so soon? She found that the thought that she could do that both delighted and excited her.

“No way I’m letting you out of my sight before I’ve had you every which way I can,” Cliff laughed, helping her to her feet. “You got a problem with that?” The severity of his question was tempered with a laugh.

“No, sir,” Claudia heard her herself reply as he guided her back towards the table, his eager fingers pulling at the fastenings of her pants as they went.

“Absolutely no problem at all!” Claudia gasped as she stretched out, face forward, across the table while his hand eased between her thighs and then his fingers slipped inside her.

Yes, it could take us hours to get this scene right, Claudia laughed to herself as his skilful fingers pushed her towards her first climax of the night. Hours and hours. All night, maybe. But at least we’re making good progress now.

 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m exhausted. If I get the energy, should I try to write what happened next or should I try to fill another prompt?
> 
> I hope whoever asked for Cliff/Claudia RPF liked it: I certainly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
